1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to dispensing systems which deliver aqueous and alcohol product or high viscosity formulations, and more particularly to an atomizing spray type dispensing system to be used to affect dispensing into the ambient of a liquid medium.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dispensing devices which include atomizing types of pumps, both aerosol and non-aerosol, which dispense consumer product liquids such as colognes, perfumes, antiperspirants, hair sprays, liquid soaps and other types of liquids have long been known. Within recent years, it has been determined that the use of aerosol dispensing containers is hazardous to the ozone layer of the earth. Therefore, aerosol types of liquid dispensing systems are being replaced by non-aerosol types of dispensing systems. Basically, the non-aerosol type of dispensing system, instead of using a gas propellant, utilizes a mechanical force in order to affect the atomization of the liquid. Required mechanical force can be applied manually, or by an electrically operated motor or solenoid utilizing AC or DC current.
Currently there are numerous liquid dispensing systems on the market. Few of these dispensing systems offer a coordinated refill capability. Known to the art, commercially available pumps which are utilized in the current dispensing systems have use-life cycle of hundreds of thousands of activations without failure. The established concept of one pump, one container, utilizes the pump only a few hundred times. It should be noted the cost of the pump is a major cost factor of most dispensing systems. Some companies do provide refill containers of their liquid which is to be utilized as refill for their dispensing system container. However, many companies have not supported the refill program. One objection is that the consumer is inclined to refill an original purchase dispensing container with a competitor's product.
Another major deterrent to the refilling of atomizing dispensing containers is the inconvenient sequence of mechanical manipulation of the refilling procedure: 1) Remove, by unscrewing, pump/container closure from empty liquid container; 2) Remove sealing cap of the liquid refill container; 3) Pour refill liquid into original container; 4) Reset pump/container closure in conjunction with original dispensing container; 5) Reseal refill container; 6) Clean up any spilled residue.
Many modern day consumers consider this refilling procedure to be too messy and too time consuming. Why not just purchase a new unit even though it may be more expensive and never mind that the discarded empty creates more trash. The fact that the discarded pump has a remaining life cycle usability factor capable of evacuating numerous additional liquid containers is totally ignored.